Cloth
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Athena manda a hacer una segunda armadura de Géminis para Kanon, pero éste no se siente muy conforme con la idea. [Saga x Kanon, yaoi]


**"Cloth"**

* * *

Mu suspiró por quinta vez en el último par de minutos. Se consideraba una persona paciente y relativamente sociable, en definitiva uno de los que guardaba mejores relaciones con sus compañeros. No obstante, existían ciertos episodios en que atesoraba la soledad. Y justo en esos momentos tenía la intensa necesidad de alcanzar un estado profundo de concentración, tal como el que normalmente le conferiría el habitual silencio que podía hallar en su taller.

—Quédate quieto.

— Te demoras mucho…

Desde su lugar frente a un escritorio, Mu lanzó una mirada de soslayo a los gemelos que había tenido de huéspedes casi durante tres días enteros. Cuando Athena le encomendó su actual tarea, Mu dedujo que requeriría la presencia de Kanon un par de ocasiones, pero nunca sospechó que los guardianes de Géminis mostrarían tal desmesurado interés en su labor artesana.

Saga había sido el primero en insistir en colaborar con el proceso, y por consiguiente Kanon se había sumado a la operación. La primera fase fue simplemente de estudio; Mu se dedicó a revisar antiquísimos pergaminos donde se detallaban complicadamente los pasos que tendría que acatar. Los gemelos habían pretendido curiosidad al respecto al principio, pero tras un vistazo sobre los inentendibles jeroglíficos prefirieron dedicarse a otorgar simple solidaridad mediante su compañía, mientras el caballero de Aries se enfrascaba en su investigación.

Después, Mu había mandado a traer los materiales necesarios. Saga y Kanon finalmente tuvieron oportunidad de mostrarse útiles y le ahorraron a Mu el esfuerzo de acarrear la gran cantidad de diversos metales raros desde la entrada del santuario hasta su taller.

Actualmente, Mu se ocupaba en dibujar el diseño que seguiría. Tenía que ser sumamente preciso y deseaba embeberse profundamente en ello para no sucumbir a errores. Sin embargo, los gemelos se estaban mostrando demasiado inquietos y alteraban su dedicación.

Suspiró de nuevo, admitiéndose en parte culpable por haberle dado a Saga la tarea de tomar las medidas de Kanon. El primero daba la impresión de nunca haber tocado una cinta métrica en su vida, mientras el segundo parecía tener hormigas en los zapatos.

A Mu realmente no le sorprendía demasiado que estuvieran experimentando tantas complicaciones con ese simple encargo. Desde el primer día que invadieron su hogar descubrió que la relación que compartían era un tanto irregular. Había una extraña tensión entre ellos que le enervaba. No le parecía precisamente hostilidad, era algo mucho más sutil. Tampoco lo llamaría incomodidad mutua, sino más bien… renuente confabulación.

La cuestión verdaderamente importante era que con sus intranquilas actitudes lograban dificultar considerablemente su labor, la cual intentaba llevar a cabo con sagrada minuciosidad.

Se trataba, después de todo, de un proceso que no se había realizado en milenios.

La manufactura de una armadura dorada.

Los siguientes días fueron dedicados a la parte práctica del procedimiento. La fundición de metales para obtener la aleación secreta se había llevado horas, y la modelación de las piezas resultó también demorada y exhaustiva para el joven de cabellera violeta. No se podría decir que los gemelos lo disfrutaron; ambos estaban ya al límite de la paciencia, extraordinariamente ansiosos por zanjar ese asunto.

Cierto atardecer, cuando Mu finalmente se levantó del piso, limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y dejó sus instrumentos sobre el escritorio, Kanon sintió un grueso nudo apretándole la garganta. Abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y pasó saliva trabajosamente. Sus alteradas uñas sacaron astillas de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Dirigió una mirada fugitiva al hombre que se ubicaba de pie a su lado. Saga se enderezó y descruzó los brazos, abandonando el soporte que le había proporcionado la pared. Su mirada engravecida yacía sobre los fragmentos dorados que se encontraban dispuestos en el suelo sin ningún orden específico.

Kanon supo que terminaría en el peor de los infiernos pero no pudo contenerse de maldecir a Athena. Por culpa de la Diosa y su absurda idea de crear una segunda armadura de Géminis para él, había tenido que sufrir insoportables días de incertidumbre y estrés.

Ni siquiera respetaron su opinión; asumieron que su rechazo ante la posibilidad de contar con una Cloth propia no había sido más que producto de una falsa humildad.

A Kanon sencillamente le encantaba tener que compartir una sola armadura con Saga. El cosmos de éste siempre lo rodeaba cual aura protectora cuando la portaba, podía fantasear con la calidez de su hermano impregnada en el metal y provocar que todo su cuerpo cosquilleara al pensar que esas mismas piezas habían abrazado a Saga ajustadamente. Al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir una atolondrada envidia; despertaba el delirante deseo de apresar a Saga con el mismo fervor, protegerlo de la misma manera, ser algo igual de importante para aquél.

Lo que había sido un antiguo objeto de discordia, representaba ahora el nexo que los unía.

Y eso estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Lo más preocupante había sido la necedad de su hermano por involucrarse en la producción de la nueva armadura. Ese inusitado interés había despertado alarmas escandalosas dentro de su cabeza, había alimentado a Kanon de paranoia irrefrenable.

Su relación con Saga era sumamente inusual. Compartían un secreto que ninguno había confesado pero permanecía ahí, latente y visible sólo para ellos. Resultaba mínimamente satisfactorio.

Sin embargo, con la reciente situación, Kanon alcanzó la fatalista conclusión de que Saga simplemente no apreciaba que Athena hubiera dispuesto del rango de Géminis con tal libertad. Por lo tanto su presencia en Aries se debía no más que a una resentida curiosidad. No se le ocurría otro motivo por el que su hermano estuviera dispuesto a pasar interminables horas de aburrimiento ahí, y temía que ese disgusto terminara siendo transferido hacia él.

—Permíteme, Mu. — Kanon salió de su ensimismamiento para percatarse de que Saga ya no estaba a su lado. Había caminado hacia Mu, y se encontraba pidiendo a éste una pequeña navaja. Mu miró a Saga irresolutamente por algunos momentos, pero supuso que no habría afectación en el resultado si la sangre utilizada para activar su creación pertenecía a alguien más. Entregó a Saga el pequeño objeto punzocortante y éste lo deslizó con firmeza hacia abajo a partir de su muñeca. La sangre comenzó a fluir copiosamente y Saga extendió el brazo sobre los desperdigados trozos de metal.

Kanon observó todo desde su sitio, viéndose víctima de una incredulidad masiva. Las piezas comenzaron a vibrar, emitiendo una leve sonoridad e intensificando su brillo. Kanon se sintió conmocionado de pies a cabeza al atestiguar que las porciones de la Cloth cobraban vida y se armaban en la distinguible forma de su signo. Le resultó inexplicablemente excitante que la sangre de su hermano fuera el elemento vital del ropaje que lo protegería de ahora en adelante. Y cualquier nefasta suposición previa desapareció sin dejar rastro, su estupefacción fue lo único que le evitó de seguir el salvaje impulso de arrojarse sobre Saga y abrazarlo hasta la asfixia, así que por el momento sólo pudo ocuparse de enviar alabanzas telepáticas a Athena por su inmensa e incomparable sabiduría.

—Bien, eso es todo. Te avisaré cuando puedas venir a recogerla, nada más hace falta conseguir la caja de pandora —anunció Mu, dedicando una mirada orgullosa a su impresionante obra.

—Gracias, Mu — dijo Saga, retrayendo el brazo contra sí mismo y apretándose la muñeca con su otra mano.

Kanon aspiró aire hondamente y exhaló sacudiéndose un poco de su ofuscación.

—Buen trabajo, ¡estoy complacido! —Sonrió ampliamente al menor, acercándose para darle una palmadita en el hombro. Mu soltó un resoplido divertido y enseguida fue a conseguir una franela para que Saga cubriera su herida.

—Nos vamos, Mu, antes de que Saga se desangre. Hasta luego, ¡gracias! — se despidió Kanon, prácticamente empujando a Saga fuera del taller. Mu agitó una mano en el aire a manera de adiós y suspiró aliviado regodeándose en su recién adquirida paz.

Los gemelos subieron velozmente de regreso a su templo, sumidos en emocionado silencio. Kanon podía sentir el cosmos de Saga agotado, y él mismo no podía esperar a llegar a casa y descansar; la elaboración de la armadura se había descubierto como un asunto fatigoso, incluso si no hicieron mucho más que estar ahí observando. Aun así, había una agradable agitación bullendo en su interior que le dificultaba el no tener una invariable sonrisa en el rostro.

Separaron sus caminos al llegar a Géminis. Kanon buscó los implementos necesarios para curar la herida de Saga y luego lo alcanzó en su habitación. Lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama, inclinándose hacia adelante para mantener el brazo suficientemente alejado y no manchar las sábanas. Sin demora, Kanon se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él y comenzó a limpiar el desagradable corte, mostrándose prolijo y cuidadoso, para luego envolverlo en gasas y vendas. Predijo que tardaría un poco en dejar de sangrar, de hecho opinaba que convendrían un par de puntadas. Su hermano había sido muy bruto con esa navaja.

—Fuiste muy descuidado, cortaste demasiado profundo— reprendió, finalizando con el improvisado tratamiento. Saga no dio pistas de enterarse, permaneció absorto contemplando el semblante cabizbajo de su gemelo.

Kanon no se levantó de inmediato, tampoco dejó de abrazar dócilmente el antebrazo de Saga entre sus dedos, moviéndolos de manera casi imperceptible y donando discretas caricias al mayor.

En un impulso que juzgó suficientemente inocente y pasó de reprimir, acercó su perfil y besó delicadamente el interior de la muñeca de Saga, no más que una fricción apenas consolidada que el otro ni siquiera estuvo seguro de sentir. Kanon recargó el rostro de lado sobre los muslos de Saga, y se vio prontamente premiado por una caricia tentativa entre sus cabellos; dedos que rozaron tiernamente su mejilla y quedaron descansando sobre su sien.

Y luego ese silencio grueso mientras ambos se imaginaban lo que deberían estar diciendo, lo que el otro diría, cómo se movería esa mano, la velocidad con que se levantaría ese rostro, la corriente palpable de electricidad que el cruce de sus ojos fabricaría.

No atentaron materializar esas ilusiones, no podían permitírselo.

Eran conscientes de que habían pecado lo suficiente en la vida anterior como para contaminar la nueva también con ambiciones inauditas. Así que se conformaban con una cercanía segura y frágil, sin grandiosas pretensiones.

Saga retiró meticulosamente las pequeñas partículas de polvo de estrellas que habían quedado adornando el cabello de su hermano. Supuso que el suyo se encontraría en similar estado tras haber pasado tanto tiempo en el taller de Mu. Se entretuvo en esa trivial tarea y disfrutó enormemente ese momento, se sintió adormilado por la inocua perfección. La herida en su brazo ardía pero tal detalle no le molestaba; recordar que su sangre era elemento fundamental de la armadura de Kanon le brindaba un benéfico placebo mental.

Sentía que de alguna forma podría resarcirse por algo que debió haber hecho desde siempre y en lo que falló imperdonablemente en el pasado.

Él lo protegería.

Cuando el sagrado ropaje finalmente le fue entregado, Kanon no pensó dos veces sus siguientes acciones. Volvió a su templo y se lo presumió a Saga; a él antes que a nadie. A él y quizás a nadie más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? — plantado en medio del amplio pasillo, Kanon extendió los brazos y sonrió triunfante, deleitándose con la expresión atónita del hombre frente a él.

Saga había visto a Kanon portando la Cloth original de Géminis en múltiples ocasiones, por lo que careció de la capacidad para explicarse a sí mismo por qué la presente imagen de su hermano le impresionaba sobremanera. Ni siquiera intentó hallarle lógica con sincero esfuerzo; fue sorprendentemente placentero sentirse así de hechizado. Lo aceptó sin atender las advertencias que había aprendido de memoria, y acabó rindiéndose a ello.

Saga estiró un brazo con movimientos sumamente vacilantes. En las facciones de su rostro se disfrazaba con poco éxito la fascinación sentida. En sus ojos el embeleso hacía nacer a diminutas estrellas que bailaban.

Le dio salida a su encandilamiento cuando su mano se posó con extrema ligereza en medio de la pechera. Los pulmones de Kanon se hincharon exageradamente en un suspiro nervioso. Saga utilizó ese suceso para fortificar el contacto de su palma sobre el fresco metal.

El quinteto de yemas se deslizó sobre la perfectamente lisa superficie, explorando sólo algunos centímetros alrededor. Kanon conservó la mirada concentrada en esa mano si bien se sentía terriblemente magnetizado hacia el rostro de Saga. Mas no se atrevió a dirigir sus pupilas arriba por temor a quebrar ese inmejorable momento, ese momento en que Saga lo estaba tocando. Ni siquiera era capaz de sentirlo propiamente debido a la gruesa placa de metal que se interponía, pero fue la simple acción lo que le estremeció y dio pie a una revuelta fiesta de alucinaciones dentro de su cabeza.

La mano, ya quieta, imprimió mayor presión en la punta de los dedos. Kanon los vio flexionarse temblorosamente, las uñas buscando insertarse sin frutos en la inquebrantable superficie, resbalando para volver a tratar improductivamente, hasta que de nuevo el toque retomó su fijeza, un latente anhelo impreso en ese momento suspendido; visible en la repentina opacidad de los ojos de Saga, respirable en las exhalaciones innecesariamente profundas y pausadas, medible en el remarcado músculo de su rígido antebrazo, obtenible en el sabor de los tensos labios si uno se atreviera a preguntarles directamente.

— Retíratela.

Fue un susurro de decibeles insignificantes, pero dentro de las imaginarias paredes de la mente de Kanon esa única palabra simuló rebotar en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo, barriendo bruscamente con cualquier otro pensamiento que se hubiera osado a existir, cualquiera que mostrara temerarias ganas de surgir. Aquella orden conquistó irrefutable, Kanon se otorgó unos momentos para que hasta el último de sus átomos la absorbiera. Y finalmente mostró obediencia, sin detenerse a interrogar el estremecedor mandato ni por una fracción de segundo.

Un ligero encendimiento del cosmos, el grácil desprendimiento de cada una de las piezas, y los leves repiques que se escucharon mientras se ensamblaban formando un conjunto ordenado en el suelo.

La mano que había quedado perdida en el aire durante el breve lapso en que la armadura abandonó a Kanon, finalmente halló una superficie más deseable sobre la cual descansar. Suave tela que se arrugaba bajo sus dedos, deleznable y fácil de descartar si el instinto por eliminar esa barrera llegaba a alcanzar límites inestimables. Por el momento se sentía contento.

Había una enternecedora calidez que se le infectaba y parecía impregnarse a través de sus células hasta penetrar en su sangre, para así esparcirse efectivamente al resto de su cuerpo.

Había una constante elevación y contracción del firme terreno, repetitiva, relajante, liderada por las respiraciones de Kanon, admirablemente calmas y lentas. Saga se sintió contagiado sin remedio por ese letargo, y un agradable estupor comenzó a poseerlo.

Y había también un golpeteo cadencioso e hipnotizador que parecía reflejarse en el centro de su mano en forma de vibraciones de efecto aguijante.

Con el paso inalterable de los minutos esos inflamientos y ese golpeteo adquirieron mayor velocidad en sus ciclos, llegaron incluso a mostrar un comportamiento intrigantemente errático. Los pulmones contenían aire durante más segundos de lo usual, y todo Kanon aparentaba temblar cuando aquel compuesto gaseoso era liberado. El corazón daba esporádicos saltitos nerviosos que presionaban con particular ímpetu sin fallar en hacerse notar.

Tras pasar demasiado tiempo inmóviles, tanto que se sentían extrañamente entumecidos, los dedos de Saga se movieron parsimoniosamente, sus articulaciones presentándose inesperadamente oxidadas. Se cerraron uno a uno atrapando la playera de Kanon en un puño de escaso vigor, y Saga dio un paso al frente, y luego otro más corto que el anterior.

Aproximó el rostro hasta contactar su frente con la de su estático hermano. Las exhalaciones tibias de Kanon acariciaron su faz gentilmente. El verde revuelto de los indescifrables ojos apuntó hacia sus labios.

Sólo hacía falta una excusa, algo que eliminara el factor ilícito de sus compartidos deseos.

Saga la buscó desesperadamente, y se sintió inspirado a mirar de soslayo hacia la figura dorada que yacía en el piso a poca distancia de los pies de Kanon.

Una estampa enigmática de doble rostro, alzando dos brazos más de los que sería anatómicamente correcto si se imitaba la imagen humana. Una sola Cloth que continuaba simbolizando a dos existencias indisociables.

Saga alcanzó la conveniente conclusión de que rayaba en lo insensato aspirar a resistirse a los designios de las estrellas, por más perversas que éstas resultaran… simples mortales no debían contradecirlas.

Con movimientos delicados inclinó el rostro. Lo retrasó un segundo más, no por sentirse dudoso, escandalizado o arrepentido, no para asimilar lo moralmente condenatorio de su próxima acción. Simplemente para deleitarse en ese estimulante periodo de anticipación, vigorizante excitación antes de descubrir la apropiada consecución de una primitiva necesidad.

Y sus labios se conocieron con una unión firme, precisa, descansada. Como si hubieran ensayado para tal evento durante toda su vida.

El profetizado beso se profundizó con grotesca e injustificable familiaridad, y ambos se sintieron reprendidos por sus propias consciencias, latigueados de manera inclemente en el mundo de sus pensamientos por haber atentado contra la naturaleza misma al demorar ese suceso innecesariamente.

Al apartarse, leyeron en sus dilatadas pupilas una idéntica complicidad. El primer respiro de sus alientos entremezclados cargó alivio que se esparció sobre ambos como implacable epidemia. El silencio fue normal, no había nada que quedara por decir. Día a día se habían gritado todo tácitamente con reveladores gestos, cosmos sedientos, miradas imantadas.

—Hmm... — Kanon desvió la vista mientras una espontánea idea reclamaba su atención. Frunció sutilmente el ceño y volvió a mirar a Saga.

—¿Cómo vamos a diferenciarlas? — La inmediata réplica de Saga fue un parpadeo despistado, una pregunta implícita en el ligero alzamiento de sus cejas.

—Las armaduras — Kanon complementó con una media sonrisa solazada.

—Oh...— Saga lo meditó cortamente —. No lo sé, no es importante.

—¡Claro que lo es! No quiero andar con la sangre de algún anciano desconocido encima. — Torció sus labios disgustado.

"Eso no te molestó antes de que tuvieras la tuya", Saga estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero en lugar de eso eligió dar fin a la insulsa conversación.

—Etiquétalas si quieres, no me interesa. — Una expresión divertida apareció en el rostro de Kanon mientras rumiaba la sugerencia de Saga, mas éste rompió con su hilo reflexivo cuando reclamó su atención para dictar el acontecimiento de un nuevo beso, considerablemente más impaciente que el anterior.

Kanon cedió a las apetencias del mayor, colocó las manos sobre los antebrazos de Saga y las deslizó hacia sus codos con lentitud, apretando suavemente. Empujó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha contra los labios que presionaban a los suyos.

Y se preguntó qué tan difícil sería convencer a Mu de grabar sus nombres en las dos Géminis...

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
